Skywalker Finds His Match
by karenjimenez603
Summary: When geekboy Jaxon goes to a local Star Wars larping convention he expected to just have some fun but not run into a girl strong with the force and with him.


**HIIIIIII. soo this is my first story. i did it for english class at school. enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

"Hey mate could you fix my strap for me." My best friend Aidan asked me in his noticeable Irish accent. I walked over to him struggling a bit from my clunky Stormtrooper gear. Grabbing the brown strap on his furry costume, I tried to adjust it over his pudgy belly. "Suck it in." I told him. He took a deep breath in and I successfully clicked it into place, getting a bit of brown hair in my mouth during the process

I looked over at our new youngling Hunter in the same gear as I, and approved. His brown hair and tall, confident stature completely encompassed Han. On the other hand, Aidan's short height and huge smile wasn't exactly frightening Wookie material. Hunter gave me a thumbs up and slipped on his helmet, blaster in hand.

It was our typical Saturday, doing what we did best: larping. Live action role play. Hunter though, a new kid at school decided to join us. He was cool and I was watching him closely, seeing if he could prove himself and become one of us. Even though technically being one of us wasn't exactly a high honor. We weren't yet apart of a group of Jedi but they still allowed us at the conventions. Today we were attending the Episode IV rescuing the princess scene. And for us less fortunate guys, we hoped this year's Leia was hot and willing.

I took off my glasses and quickly adjusted the white tape on my broken nose ridge, then firmly set them on the bridge of my nose. Sighing, I carefully slipped on my helmet as well and made a hand signal towards the door. Aidan awkwardly reached on his back and pulled his mask over his face. "Ow!" he yelped suddenly. Hunter and I both turned to look at him. He was clutching his mouth as a piece of hair from the mask was caught in his braces. I sighed. "Help." He whimpered loudly. "Oh no way, man that's nasty." Hunter said as he shrugged him off with a wave of his hand. "Jaxon?" Aidan asked me, weakly. I walked over to him and quickly detangled him as he sighed in relief.

After using the plastic handcuffs to lock his hands together we headed out the hotel room door. We took the elevator to the first floor and saw all our fellow larpers milling around. We recognized a few people from past events. Guys in tabards and tunics with clip on braids attached to the back of their head. There were also pretty impressive girls with famous Queen Amidala makeup and dresses.

Then of course there were a few of your typical party crashers. The Star Treks. Members of Starfleet and Klingons went around starting fights with Jedi. Nothing can beat a lightsaber so I don't even know why they try. _Koochu._

We quickly made our way to the designated starting point. After that everything went by so quickly. We destroyed the command center and soon enough we were being fired at with Nerf bullets by other Stormies. As I blasted the heck out of the other guys, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Aidan who was furiously thrashing at some Grand Moff Tarkin. I looked to my right and saw Hunter doing pretty well for a rookie. I smiled to myself. "Han!" I yelled at him. It took him a while to realize I was calling him, but once he looked over at me, I raised my hand and gestured for the holding cells. He nodded in agreement, blasted the remainder of guys and ran over with me.

We went through each cell looking closely at the numbers for the right one, holding our princess. After a while we finally found the right one and I took a step back and tried heroically blasting the lock on it, hoping it would just open, but no such luck. So I did what we were told to do and actually manually type in the code to open it.

Suddenly it slid open and Hunter and I jumped back in surprise. There she was. She sat in that classic, sassy Princess Leia pose. I jumped in the cell to get a closer look while Hunter stayed back fighting off any Stormtroopers that came near. She smirked at me, but I wasn't impressed. Leia had long frizzy red hair, big round glasses, and huge headgear. I know I'm being judgmental, but can't a guy get a break? Chicks like this always settle for guys like me.

"Aren't you a little short for a Stormtrooper?" Leia snorted. I sighed in response my gaze lowering as I slid off my helmet. But before I could explain the whole rescuing deal, I was pulled back buy a strong pair of arms. I yelped as they began dragging me out of the cell. As I flailed around I frantically looked around for Hunter but he was nowhere in sight.

But then like a sliver of hope I saw Aidan 10 feet away. "Luke!" he grumbled in his Chewbacca roar. But before he could even get nearer, my kidnapper threw me into a cell. He walked in behind me and shut the door. I got to my feet and reached for my blaster, but felt nothing. I must have dropped it along the way. _Blasted._

Defenseless, I held my fists up. I wasn't sure if I thought I was going to fight this guy (or actually have the ability to win) but I felt pretty confident. And now that I got a good look of him, he _was_ short for a Stormtrooper.

Then he giggled. _Giggled. _"You actually think you can take me, Skywalker." They said. But I'm not sure it was a man considering the voice was most definitely female. Then she slowly lifted up her helmet and shook her head, her raven black crop fanning away from her angular face. My eyes grew wide as she revealed herself. She was beautiful. Her face was delicate but with strong features, she had pink pouty lips, rosy cheeks and porcelain ivory skin. _This _was the creature that had abducted me and dragged me 50 feet away from my team? Impressive.

She tossed her helmet to the side and placed her hands firmly on her hips. She was intimidating. I gulped loudly and nervously adjusted my glasses, suddenly self-conscious. I tried being a bit bold by taking an threatening step towards her but instead slipped and fell on my butt. _Great._

My cheeks turned many different colors of red, as she giggled again. She crossed her arms across her chest and kneeled down to my level on the ground. "So now that I'm looking at you, I'm not sure whether or not to kill you. Considering it would be cruel to kill a small and powerless youngling." _Jedi knight. Not a youngling, thank you very much._ She smirked and my pulse increased.

I contemplated in my head intelligent things to say back, but failed and felt completely helpless. _Can't this girl have a tiny bit of mercy for me?_

"I'm sure you probably don't admire your boss, Vader, as much. And that Princess you're holding prisoner is probably getting a bit annoying. How about a truce? I could easily take her off your hands for you." I told her smoothly. I mentally high fived myself for not stuttering, but her small physique and glossy eyes were driving me crazy. All I wanted was to take her out for dinner.

She thought about it for a moment before saying, "I think I'll have to take on that offer. She just won't shut up about photoshopping that stupid British boy band into tunics and braids." She rolls her eyes as she says this and I laugh. We both look at each other for a moment and smile. I've just met this girl and she's got me going insane.

She stands up and offers her gloved hand to me. I gratefully take it and stand up as well. We shake hands in armistice. Then I'm following her to the cell door. She presses a button on the wall and it slides open. We walk out into the chaos. Flying bullets, screaming people, and then we see Leia running from a panting Aidan. He's half growling half screeching something in Wookiespeak as she's screaming at the top of her lungs.

"I think Chewie's got her covered." I say

The beauty next me laughs at the scene and I can't help but chuckle as well. We continue to walk down the hall. I'm watching her out of the corner of my eye and notice she's quite small, but she walks with a swagger that makes it seem as if she's a few feet taller than everyone else. She catches me staring and raises one eyebrow as I quickly avert  
my eyes to the ground. That's when I decide to be audacious.

"You know, battle always makes me hungry. Do you… maybe uh…want to go grab a bite to eat?" I ask her nervously. She looks at me and smiles nodding her head. "I'd like that." she responds

I smile in relief. As we continue to walk I still can't take my eyes away from her. She looks so good to me. Like a moonset on Tatooine, an outfit Queen Amidala would wear, or the fields of Naboo. _Tell me your name, I_ think.

Then suddenly she turns to me. "Just so you know, my name is Vanna Xiu. It's nice to meet you, Jaxon."

I gasp. The Jedi mind trick works!


End file.
